1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound output system and method of a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a system and method for outputting high-fidelity sound in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a sound output system of a mobile communication terminal is used to generate melodic sound or playing music in order to report an incoming call to a user of the mobile communication terminal or reproducing speech sound through the mobile communication terminal. Usually, the sound output system includes a speaker.
FIG. 1 is a schematic front view of a conventional mobile communication terminal, on which a speaker is disposed, and FIG. 2 is a block diagram of a conventional sound output system of a mobile communication terminal. A construction and operation of the conventional sound output system of the mobile communication terminal will be described herein below with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
Conventionally, a speaker 110 of the conventional sound output system of a mobile communication terminal 100 is disposed together with a display screen 120 on a front surface of the mobile communication terminal 100, as illustrated in FIG. 1. A control section 200 illustrated in FIG. 2 controls a CODEC 210 and a sound generating section 220. The CODEC 210 reproduces and outputs speech sound. The sound generating section 220 reports an incoming call to a user of the mobile communication terminal by generating bell sound, etc. A sound signal such as a speech sound or a bell sound is amplified by an amplifier 230. The speaker 110 outputs the sound signal amplified by the amplifier 230, so that the user can hear the sound.
Recently, mobile communication terminals have differentiated functions, in that they can produce a musical sound or a melodic bell sound in a chord with sixteen or more musical notes as well as a bell sound in a single tone, which can be produced by the conventional mobile communication terminals. In order to produce such chordal sound of a higher class, a mobile communication terminal requires a large-diameter speaker.
Also, as mobile communication terminals 100 incorporate functions of web browsing, etc., the area which a display screen 120 occupies on a surface of the mobile communication terminal 100 increases remarkably in order to realize such functions. As a result, the area which a speaker 110 can occupy on the surface of the mobile communication terminal 100 decreases, making it difficult, if not impossible, to employ a large-diameter speaker capable of producing chordal sound of a higher class. As a result, small-diameter speakers are employed in newer mobile communication terminals, and it is not easy to produce high-fidelity sound or realize sound pressure of a predetermined level in the small-diameter speakers.